


30 Seconds Of Sunlight

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She came to the view of Sylvanas in the middle of cooking breakfast. In nothing but an apron. The sun from the window spilling over her sculpted back and shapely ass.“Not that I don’t like the view, but why are you naked?”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	30 Seconds Of Sunlight

Jaina woke up to the feeling of warmth and softness of their mattress. The sun was shining through the window, warming her naked body. The other side of the bed was empty and she could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

She rolled over on her stomach and grabbed her phone. Only 9:43 am. They still had the whole day ahead of them. A whole day of doing absolutely _nothing _and being lazy.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and a shirt, Jaina shuffled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, yawning soundly and stretching till she felt her joints pop.

She came to the view of Sylvanas in the middle of cooking breakfast. In nothing but an apron. The sun from the window spilling over her sculpted back and shapely ass.

“Not that I don’t like the view, but why are you naked?”

Sylvanas’ ear twitched in her direction and without turning away from the stove, the elf replied, a smile evident in her voice. “Don’t you know, babe? Thirty seconds of sunlight on your butthole is the equivalent of a full day of sunlight with your clothes on!”

Jaina's entire thought process stopped as she stared at the back of Sylvanas’ head. She had absolutely zero idea of how to respond to that.

“I want a divorce.” She said, making her wife laugh.

“Oh, baby, come on. You love me!”

“I don’t love the bullshit you spew on me first thing in the morning.” Jaina grumbled, walking over to Sylvanas and giving her ass a slap before pulling her down for a kiss. “Go put on some clothes on for Tides’ sake. I’ll watch the pancakes.”

Sylvanas left her with a chuckle and another kiss, coming back moments later, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. She poured Jaina a mug of coffee and nudged her away from the stove, taking the spatula from her wife and handing her the mug.

“Where did you hear that nonsense anyway?” Jaina asked looking at Sylvanas over the rim of her mug.

“Kael’thas, who else?”

Jaina froze, looking at her wife with slight fear in her eyes.

“I’m afraid to ask…”

“I’ve seen too much is what I’m saying, babe.”

Jaina couldn’t help the laugh that tore from her, putting her mug to the side and bending in two with the sheer force of it, now leaving with the knowledge that her wife has seen her best friend’s asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this [post](https://private95.tumblr.com/post/189138008455) and my discord.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry


End file.
